


HEADCANON: Being Dean’s Girlfriend Before He Turned Into A Demon

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

Sam telling you to stay in the bunker while he looks for dean  
Calling Dean only for it to go to voicemail  
Crying yourself to sleep every night.  
Thinking the worst, that Dean could be dead  
A lot of worrying and panicking about him a lot  
Sam ringing you up and saying his coming home with Dean  
When he does come you feel slightly relieved.  
Sam telling you not to go into the dungeon or even talk to  
Not listening to Sam and going into the dungeon.  
Dean being an asshole to you  
Dean admitting he cheated on you, making you cry  
“Cry, because that’s what you do best. You cry” Dean chuckled  
Stabbing him in the neck with human blood.  
Walking out.  
More crying until you pass out  
Waking up when you feel something beside you  
“Hiya, princess” Dean growled  
quickly trying to escape the room only for Dean to roughly pin you against the wall  
“I missed you” Dean groaned  
“Not enough to cheat on me” you mumble.  
“Well, that’s because I was lonely and honestly she wasn’t that good” dean smirked.  
Hearing sirens go off.  
Dean growling, letting go of you.  
“I’m not done with you yet” Dean growled.  
Sliding down the wall  
Crying more when you hear, Dean hunt Sam down

 

AFTER MARK:

Dean coming into your room to find you on the ground leaning against the wall, crying.  
“I’m sorry” dean mumbles.  
“Are you?” you whispered  
Dean sitting down next to you  
“Do you still love me?” he asked.  
“You hurt me Dean” you mumbled, avoiding his gaze.  
“I know, I just can’t live without you” he sighed.  
“I’ll forgive you someday” you mumbled, finally looking at him.  
Dean cupping your cheeks and giving you a soft kiss.  
Resting his forehead against yours.  
Hugging you.  
A lot of hugging.


End file.
